This invention relates generally to storage containers and, more particularly, to latch assemblies for storage containers that are adapted for maintaining a storage container lid in a closed position.
Many prior art storage containers have a cover or lid that is hingedly attached to a base or container body with latches being provided for maintaining the lid in a closed position on the container body. One such prior art latch assembly, sometimes referred to as an "over-the-center" latch assembly, typically comprises a latch handle and a link arm. One end of the link arm is pivotally connected to the container body and an opposite end of the link arm is pivotally connected to the handle. When in an open position, the handle hangs generally downwardly away from the container lid so that the container lid can be opened and closed without obstruction. When the handle is moved upwardly toward its closed position, it pivots on the link arm so that an upper portion of the handle can be brought into loose engagement with a locking notch in the container lid. Then, upon a slight downward movement of the handle, the link arm swings past the pivot point where the link arm is connected to the container body and a locking tab on the upper portion of the handle firmly engages the locking notch in the container lid to maintain the latch assembly in a locked position. To open the latch, one lifts the handle slightly to rotate the link arm away from the container body and then swings the handle upwardly so that the locking tab on the upper portion of the handle can be moved out of the locking notch and the handle can be moved away from the container lid.
In such "over-the-center" latch assemblies, the handle typically includes a plurality of lugs configured for receiving a portion of the link arm in a manner to permit pivoting movement of the link arm relative to the handle. Prior art storage containers that employ such latch assemblies often include analogous lugs which are configured for receiving the other end of the link arm in a manner to permit pivoting movement of the link arm and handle relative to the container. Typically, the lugs on the handle and container are of a somewhat resilient material that permits the link arm to be "snap-fit" into the lugs. Thus, to assemble the components of the latch assembly, the link arm is pressed into recesses in the lugs, and the connection is complete when the two members "snap" together. The handle and the link arm are connected to one another in like manner. The components of the latch assembly can be disassembled from one another by pulling the components apart or "un-snapping" them from one another.
A problem with such "over-the-center" latch assemblies is that the individual components of the latch assembly are susceptible to being snapped off from one another, particularly when the latch assembly is in an open position wherein the handle is hanging downwardly away from the container lid. Storage containers are sometimes subjected to environments where they are prone to being bumped. When the latch assemblies themselves get bumped or banged, the result is often that the individual components of the latch assembly are snapped off from one another.